Falling Over you
by Tai Ping
Summary: Changed title, Trowa left Quatre even though their still in love, Unable to handel both Trowa and his own Broken hearts Quatre does something drastic.


Okay! Working like a busy busy bee! Anyway the thing with this one is I read this short piece of Trowa saying goodbye to  
Quatre because he thought the social barriers were too much for them to ever be together even though they both loved each  
other. I found it a sad and wonderful story (And as soon as I find the title and author again I will give it full credit) only a little  
unfinished. Then my voice Matt popped up with a lovely little angst fic that was a perfect spin off from this one that finishes the  
stories. But I'm working on lots of other things so it gets short and choppy even though it has a possibility to be huge. Okays  
well enjoy.   
Untitled (For now)   
  
Quatre sat in the chair feeling uncomfortable and irritable at the obnoxious girls chatter.   
/I can't believe I let Iria set me up! I should have known she would push the most obnoxious girl with a rich daddy my  
way. / He thought while trying to restrain himself from going Zero System on the innocent. /Going.... To... kill...in...  
two...one.../   
"QUATRE!!!" Came another cry just as his grip tightened on the butter knife. "Hey Little bro how's it hanging? Tiny and slightly  
to the left?"   
Quatre blushed deep crimson as he looked up at his 'twin' Trine[1]. Quatre and Trine were the only two natural born children of  
the Winner clan, while Quatre was his mother's child; Trine was a product of his Mothers egg and Fathers Sperm in his Aunt  
Sethrine's womb. The twin bit was simply because they were born within 7 hours of each other and looked so much alike.   
"Trine how wonderful it is to see you how have you been?" He said, his eyes begging 'save me'.   
"Absolutely marvelous!" She said before looking across the table at the blond girl who was going a bit red with anger at being  
interrupted. "Who's the bimbo?"   
/Oh no.../ Thought Quatre as the girl who's name he had already forgotten with the names all the other dates he had been on  
recently jumped to her feet.   
"I'll have you Know I'm the daughter of.." She began yelling very loud causing all the other restaurant patrons turn around and a  
waiter to slowly creep up in hopes of settling her down without loosing his tip.   
"Ya wanna go?" Asked Trine grabbing Quatre's arm without waiting for an answer.   
"thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Cried Quatre once they were outside clinging onto Trine.   
"Hey anytime. But really you have to stand up to Iria, this is the third time this week." She said disentangling her over joyous  
brother.   
"I know.. But until I get a girlfriend she's not going to leave me alone."   
"I could always set you up with one of my male friends too yanno.." Said Trine just as a sad look crossed Quatre's face. "Oh..  
sorry.."   
"Well not only would Iria have a cow, cat an two chickens if I officially was gay but I'm not actually interested in men that way...  
It was just Trowa."   
Trine grabbed her bother in a fierce hug as a small mewl escaped his throat and he began crying.   
"Sorry Q I'm sorry!" She said.   
"I know I am too.." He whispered trying to rub away the tears that just kept coming. "Maybe it would be better if he stopped  
trying to be just friends with me... maybe if he stopped calling.. I stopped thinking about him Maybe.... I.. maybe..."   
"Maybe if you weren't still in love?" Whispered Trine as she started to cry, her own Uchuu no Kokoro flaring with Quatre's  
pain.   
Quatre knodded and continued crying as a cab finally came and got them taking them back to Quatre's house.   
"I *sniff* am ending way to many dates like this." Said Quatre as they both slumped on the couch in the living room that Quatre  
had turned into a temporary bedroom, unable to sleep in the same room he and Trowa had spent so many nights in together.   
"Yes you are." Coughed Trine getting all flemmy from crying. "I'll stay until you fall asleep." She reassured kissing Quatre's head  
as he settled into her lap.   
"Thanks.." He murmured as he let exaution take him.   
  
*RING*   
"Coming!" Yelled Quatre at the phone getting out of bed.   
It had been already five months since Quatre and Trowa's breakup, and now able to sleep in his room again he was becoming  
unable to leave even for morning and evening prayers.[*]   
"Hello?" he yawned picking up the phone.   
"Quatre?"   
"Trowa!" Said Quatre his face immediately lighting up at the sight of his former lover.   
"How are you Quatre?" Asked Trowa, obviously fighting the smile that tried to play across his lips, as he looked at the blond  
angel smile.   
"I'm good getting bombarded with imbecilic female's and on the verge of murdering Iria but good and yourself?"   
"Fine."   
There was a lengthy pause between them as they simply stared at each other through the vid screen.   
"You look thinner." Said Trowa concernedly.   
"Oh.. well.. With.. Without you here It's only me cooking.. and.. well you know what happened the last time I cooked.."   
"How many fire trucks came by?"   
"Hey it wasn't THAT bad.."   
"Yes it was.."   
"Ok it was, but you still ate it!"   
"And was sick for how long after?"   
They both began to laugh at the memory and Quatre smiled sadly at Trowa.   
"I miss you..." He said looking away just as Trowa face became stern.   
"Quatre.. You know we can't." He said warningly.   
"Yes... I know.." He whispered as silence bled through the conversation.   
"Goodbye Quatre it was good talking with you." Said Trowa quickly, hanging up before Quatre could say anything.   
Looking at the black screen Quatre softly placed the receiver in it's cradle before slumping to the floor in tears.   
  
There was a loud crash from Trowa's trailer as he threw the phone across the room fighting back his own tears  
"Quatre... Quatre don't press our relationship.. I can't keep pushing you away little one.." He whispered harshly as he lost the  
battle against his emotions as began to cry as well.   
  
Getting up from the floor Quatre wandered through the house looking through the sparcly decorated room's having prior moved  
the things reminding him of Trowa into the attic.   
/I bought this house for you... For us../ He thought, leaning in the doorframe of his office.   
Walking over to the liquor cabinet he had bought because it was nice and filled for show[2] he pulled out a glass and filled it  
with brandy. Taking the glass of amber liquid he walked to the room beside his office that he had set aside for a music room  
and his own shrine to Allah. Lighting the candles there, he placed the glass right in the center of the shrine and glared at the  
whole structure his face distorted with pain.   
"Fuck you.." He hissed at the shrine before taking up the glass and draining it's contents in a single gulp.   
Gasping from the burning sensation he nearly threw the brandy back up but clamped his hand over his mouth sticking to his  
resolve. Leaving the room he quickly went and got dressed for the first time in weeks. Putting on tight black pant's that Duo had  
gotten him and a simple white silk shirt.   
/Fuck Trowa.. Fuck Iria.. Hell Fuck Trine I can find my own Fucking man../ He thought heading outside and into his car,  
to head for the nearest bar.   
Getting to the latest joint in the recluse town he picked for him and Trowa to spend their lives together in, he bought his way to  
the front of the line and was quickly loosing himself in the pounding music and pulsing bodies all around him. Working his way to  
the bar he continued to build up his confidence with strange pink drinks he saw various people drinking.   
"Hey there little one.." Purred a voice in his ear.   
Frowning at the memories that came with that nickname Quatre turned around about to tell off whoever the hell was talking to  
him when he came face to face with the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. Black hair with dark green gray eyes and  
sharp hawk-like features caused Quatre's heart to race as the man began grinning sexily.   
"I take it you like what you see hm?" The man whispered huskily.   
Quatre was far to drunk to talk and thus simply knodded and followed the man as he led Quatre from the bar.   
  
Waking up Quatre groaned piteously. His head pounded and his stomach was doing the mamba in his throat.   
/What... happened..?/ He thought unable to remember the events of the night before.  
Looking around the room he suddenly panicked not recognizing a thing. Leaping from the bed he groaned as pain flared up his  
back bringing stars to his eyes. Vision clearing he saw a man in the bed he was just in. Black greasy hair; thin skeletal like face,  
full of zits making him the epitome of ugly.   
"Oh Allah don't tell me I slept with that." He groaned stumbling away to find his clothing. Dressed and heading for the door  
Quatre stopped as a sickness that was not hangover spread over him.   
/Oh no... Please tell me he wore a condom../ Thought Quatre as fear gripped his body unable to face the thought of getting  
and STD because of his imbecility.   
Not wanting to look at the sleeping man nude but wanting to wake him up and ask even less Quatre peeked under the sheet in  
hoped of seeing him wearing a condom. The sheet's surrounding his nether regions were slightly bloody and semen coated but  
as disgusting as that all was Quatre saw there was no condom on or around him.   
Numbness surrounded Quatre as he turned and left  
Getting home by cab Quatre entered the house. Hitting the answering machine he was surprisingly greeted with four messages.   
"/Quatre it's Trowa... Just calling to say hello and that our circus is coming into town.. I hope... well.. bye./"   
Quatre blinked wondering why this time he didn't cry at the sound of Trowa's voice, all that filled him was numbness.   
"/Moshi Moshi Quatyy~! that's the word of the day! Hello over the phone! It's Duo! Jus callen to say Allooooooooooooo......  
I'm bored.. so I'm going to leav numerous and LONG messages just to drive you up the wall unlessofcourse that's  
Wu-CHAN!! over there which then I think I'll go bug him cus I'm on the cell and OY WU-BEAR!! ok gotta go getting  
chased."   
The normally uplifting message also did nothing.  
Not caring to hear the rest Quatre went upstairs and into his room. Crawling into the bed he lay upon the sheets unable to sleep.  
  
/I cant take it../ He thought grabbing a notebook and heading to the attic.   
Moving around the room stuffed with memories he looked fondly at the books and pictures before picking a dusty chair he had  
always deemed as Trowa's, to sit in.   
/It hurts so much.. I don't know what to do, Trine said in time it will stop but it won't. Trowa said staying friends will help but it  
just makes that pain worse. I'm sorry everyone I love you all.. I love you Tro. it's not your fault.. I'm dying anyway now./   
Quatre put down the pen he was writing with and opened the attic window climbing onto the roof. Standing at the edge  
overlooking the driveway he fiddled with the notebook.   
/I wonder if it's high enough./ He thought. /High enough for what?/ his mind whispered as he looked down the realization of  
what he was about to do dawning on him. Closing his eves he spread his arms out wide, a tear trickling down his cheek.   
"I'm sorry Trowa." He whispered softly before letting himself fall.   
  
Trowa looked around the circus area scanning for Quatre.   
"He won't come." He said to the lions. "It still hurts him to much to see me" /It still hurt's me to see him./ He found himself unable  
to say.   
Looking around one last time he caught sight of a fluff of blond hair heading in his direction. Smiling he walked forward as  
Quatre emerged from the crowd and slapped him hard across the cheek.   
"Hello Trine." He said calmly, controlling his anger at being hit.   
"Shut up you ass hole and listen!" She growled. "I still can't believe what your doing to Quatre I know as well as any idiot on the  
street that you still love him. And not only must he feel the obviousness of it." She said touching he chest signifying Quatre's  
space heart. "He's got to feel both your's and his pain of forced regection.. OVER WHAT? Your arrogence of not wanting to  
be supported."   
Trowa looked down at his feet as the only real resion for his and Quatre's seperation was thrown in his face.   
Trowa had left Quatre for money issues, He had none and Quatre had more then enough. He didn't want to be dependent of  
Quatre he wanted to take care of him not the other way around. Quatre told him over and over he would give it all up for  
Trowa, but he couldn't take his little one away from the life he had always known just for Trowa's selfish whims. He had made  
better excuses upon his leaving but Quatre could read him like a book and took all the blame like he usually did for Trowa's  
abcence.   
"Your killing him." Said Trine harshly. "Never being there yet always there to remind him of what he had and could still have if  
you wouldn't be so pig headed."   
"I know... But."   
"But what? He would give up everything for you an not conplained at all so long as you were there. You. Make. Him. Happy.  
Not how much stuff you have together it's just that you ARE together."   
Scilence fell over the pair as Trowa's heart was torn in two. He didn't want to have to rely on Quatre for everything. He was  
tainted and couldn't stain his angel with his jelousy. But he couldn't continue living being able to see Quatre's pain.   
"I'll talk to him... After the show..."   
Trine glowered and grabed his arm. "Your gonna talk to him now. And BEG him to take you back or I'll bloddy kick your ass  
and if he decide's he better off without your shit good for him. If not and you pull this again I'll personally kill you so at least  
Quatre can mourn and get over your sorry ass without the constant guilt trip."   
Although Trine like Quatre was a head shorter the Trowa when either got pissed it was scary. Getting into his own car he shut  
the door just as Trine was getting to descriptive on what she would exactly do to him if he hurt her brother. Pulling out of the lot,  
what his sister was going to do for the show nagged in the back of his head.   
"It's for Quatre and Trines more scary then Cat.." He rationalized as he hurried there.   
Pulling up into Quatre's driveway he parked right infront of the door's  
(*Ok it's an akward scentance to describe the house but think of the X-men's house only alot smaller. A little over three stories  
high with one of thise circle driveway's, brick.*)   
Opening the door of his car his chest suddenly hurt like mad just as a large object smashed into his winsheild. Sitting back down  
in the seat Trowa mouth went slack as he looked at the cracked sheild going red from the object. finnally getting out he stared  
at it. And continued staring as he started to scream realizing finally what it was.   
"QUATRE!" He yelled shrilly when he reconized the bloddy blond tuft of hair.   
Gulping breath he reached out and lightly touched the other man getting no reaction from the stilled body. Turning away from  
the horrid scean Trowa calmly pulled out his cell and called 911 before sliding to the ground, leaning against the tire of his car,  
as his heart died.   
  
Opening his eyes Trowa was shocked to see the hospitle room surrounding him.   
/Where?../ He thought Hazly though the drug induced sleep.   
"Trowa?" He heard a voice say almost as though someone were speeking though a tunnle.   
"Du-o?" He cracked though dry lips turning to face the the shockingly shaken man. "what.. Happend?"   
Duo sucked in a shaken breath and looked away. "Quatre..." He said softly.   
Just hearing Quatres name brought the memory back.   
"Is he?... He.. He can't be.. oh god." Whispered Trowa struggling from the bed his voice taunt with emotion.   
"No.. but."   
"Let me see him." Demanded Trowa leaping from the bed and heading for the door before Duo could stop him. "This is my fault  
I have to see him NOW!"   
Duo raced after Trowa and grabbed him, Seeing the look of deranged determination upon his face Duo's protest died.   
"Well your going the wrong way... Come on." He sighed.   
Getting into the ICU Trowa's heart stopped when he saw what he was told was Quatre. All it was, was a huge machine tubes  
and moniters. Choking on his own breath he struggled to enter the room and Duo, quickly joined by Hildie held him back.   
"You can't go in yet. He's not... all umm.." Stammered Duo guesturing to his chest and making wave motions.   
"Sewed up." Finished Hildie. "You'll unsterilize the room and make thing's worse."   
Trowa gently toughed the glass the room begining to spin as he passed out again.   
  
He was standing beside Quatres bed, the moniters were all gone but the angel would not awaken.   
"Quatre I'm sorry I hurt you so much." Trowa whispered reaching out to touch Quatres hand. before his fingers could touch the  
palm the skin cracked like glass and his arm began turning to dust as the fractures continued up his arm. Quatre sat up suddenly  
and looked directly at Trowa.   
"Why?.." Quatre managed to whisper before he collapsed into nothingness.   
  
**  
Ok little interlude. This is where parts of the fic stop. I have two ending so I'm going to do the first ending and then post a  
second chapter with the alternate ending... As soon as someone tells me how to post chapters.. Till then your stuck with ending  
nuber one.  
**  
  
Trowa sat upright beside Quatres be shaking off the reminents of the dream. Looking around the waiting room he saw the nurse  
suddenly jump up and race down the hall.   
"Code blue in room 401 Docter Nakago Code Blue"   
"What.... What was Quatres room number again?" Trowa asked not daring to even look at the saking Duo beside him.   
"411... I think... It has to be right.. 411... I-I'm so bad with numbers.. remebering them... must be.." By then Trowa had  
stopped listening as he raced down the hall after the docters.  
"Sir! Sir you cant go in there!!" Called a nurse grabbing Trowa just as he tried to enter Quatres room where docters were  
swarming over the bed.   
"Quatre.." Whispered Trowa as tears began flowing down his face   
/Docter were loosing him, apply more pressur here../  
"QUATRE!!" He screamed pounding on the glass as the Nurses backed away from Quatre waiting for the docters to finally give up.  
"no.. you cant... I'm sorry.. I'm Sorry! QUATRE STOP IT!!"   
Arms were around him forcing him down. Voices droaned surounding him holding no meaning.   
/'What did they mean he was gone.'/ Trowa thought as his mind swam to darkness. /'Quatre I'm so sorry.'/   
  
Duo rubbed his eyes uselessly as he stared down at the grave. "T-they really loved eachother you know... So much alike too...  
Stuborn to the end.. wish..." Heero gently placed his hand on his friends back giving it a comforting rub to remind Duo of the  
present and the time. "Guess it's too late for wishes Hey hee-chan." Said Duo with a sad little smile watching Heero grimice at  
him calling Heero 'chan' "To late for wishes for them.. Bye Trowa... Quatre.. Meet you both.. wherever."  
Turning the pair left the graveyard and the two stones marking the fate of two star crossed lovers, who had taken their lives.   
  
***  
FU**EN OWARI JA NE?  
*Does the 'i"m done' dance* The end.. Kinda crappy but I'm sick o dis.. One day their will be a re-write but I'm getting more  
into cardcaptors and X and Fushigi Yugi (Listening to the Seriuu Seven CD special right now)((Kinda crappy but thats cus I  
only like Japanese pop..)) MEH   
Numbers: [1] Trine: Ok she looks EXACTIALLY like a Quatre with slightly longer hair and brests. She's also mine all mine!  
So don't use her unless you ask.   
The other 1. The whole Arebic thing. They do sunrise and sunset prayers. (No sleeping in ne?)   
[2] Quatre's Arabic and thus Muslum (er sumptin..) meaning he can't drink Alcohol. He just got the cabinet becuase it was  
purdy (if your wondering it's a cherry wood cabinet about 4ft. tall and 2.5 ft. wide with glass door's that have green iorn  
crisscrossed diagonal bars in them and golden handels. in the inside (The bars are on the inside but you can just see them) there  
are glasses hanging. I saw one like this in cosco and I fell in love but I'm underage and don't drink anyway and don't even have  
a office fo show it off in so what the hell do I need a liquor cabinet for?  
I would like to dedicate this one to Meg_a_rooni who was my first reviewer and got her wish for an ending.. even if it was a  
crapy one.. heh sorry..   
misstresstya@yahoo.ca 


End file.
